


Splitting Hairs

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Derek's stopped waxing his chest, Stiles has a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Hairs

Licking his lips, Stiles crawled up the bed and straddled Derek's waist, grinning. "So, since we already know we're taking a shower right after this because the contractors are finally done and I want to feel all eight of those showerheads, is it okay if I come on your chest?"

With a grunt, Derek gripped Stiles' ass and pulled him closer. "At least this time you asked." He let his right hand move to grip Stiles' cock, stroking it softly and letting his thumb circle around the one mole that dotted his shaft. "I can't believe you're into chest hair."

Softly gasping, Stiles arched toward Derek. "It's _your_ chest hair. I like it. Like that you're not waxing just to give yourself your pain anchor. Wanna rub my dick in it." He suddenly shut his mouth tightly, his eyes wide as they met Derek's.

Artfully raising one brow, Derek pulled Stiles further forward so that his balls were resting against Derek's sternum. "Go ahead."

"Dude, seriously?" Stiles didn't pause to wait for an answer; leaning forward to press his length through the patch of chest hair that decorated Derek and letting out a throaty groan.

Lifting his knees and settling his feet against the bed, Derek reached over Stiles' thigh to drag his fingers over his own cock, pressing a finger against the tip and sliding it under his quickly retreating foreskin to circle around the head, keening with pleasure from the sensation.

Stiles' eyes shut for a moment as he rutted against Derek's pectorals, dragging a line of precome up to the man's throat and sliding back down through it. "Fuck, Derek. You wanna lean your head down just a little and give me some tongue?" Derek pressed his chin against his chest and let his mouth drop open, tongue slipping out and catching against the tip of Stiles' cock with his next thrust. "Oh, god. Yes. That!" Stiles started to thrust faster, wincing at the friction, but loving the strange intimacy of the act. The way his cock collided with Derek's tongue on each thrust, sometimes sliding up to brush against his lips, was amazing, too. 

He hadn't prepared for anything long and drawn out, but Stiles was still surprised at how quickly he came, the first pulse of come catching on the corner of Derek's mouth, but the rest directed against his chest hair and slowly smeared around with the last of Stiles's thrusts. He could still feel the steady movement of Derek's arm moving against his thigh, so Stiles slid back down to Derek's waist and reached a hand back to cup at Derek's balls, rolling them between his fingers and cupping them up against the base of Derek's shaft so that the edge of Derek's hand brushed them on each of his strokes. He met Derek's gaze, trying to match his intensity, and was rewarded a moment later with the feel of warm wetness against his back that cooled all too quickly. "Shower," Derek said suddenly, his hand moving to Stiles' back and rubbing in some of the come.

"Yes, dear," Stiles said with a wide grin, yelping at the soft smack against his ass that Derek delivered immediately afterward. Totally worth it.


End file.
